Insurgency
Overview Insurgency takes place in an Alternate Universe where villains and heroes are part of everyday life. With crime and villainy overtaking the streets, many citizens take it upon themselves to put an end to organized crime. As these heroes defeat smaller gangs, The Underground's prisons overflow with new inmates, and a new facility is set up much deeper in The Underground. While petty criminals are given the normal route of justice and placed in a low security prison, this facility is much different. Only the powerful and the dangerous enter, and none have escaped so far. With "The Hole" being an abandoned city, criminals have made their homes within, and continue to operate. Several heroes now enter The Hole, hoping to erase all traces of villainy from The Underground...forever. Setting Insurgency takes place in a prison-city called "The Hole". Established many years ago, The Hole is where troublesome inmates and powerful crimelords are sent. The Hole is an old city, originally built by Monsters as a fallback point during The War. With the city now being used as a type of "free range" prison, crime bosses and psychopaths rule the streets from the safety of still standing buildings. As The Underground finally becomes a safe place once more, heroes find themselves with no purpose, and search for a new meaning. Many heroes are arrested for their brutal ways, and sent to The Hole. These former heroes have been broken down by years of abuse and have turned into much darker, dangerous people. With their fellow heroes going missing, a small group of heroes enter The Hole undercover, not only searching for their friends, but looking for a way to stop whatever the citizens of The Hole have planned. The Hole - Prison City where the story takes place. Abandoned Weapons Factory - Slade's main base of operations. The manufacturing machines no longer function, as they were scrapped for parts many years ago. Slade spends most of his time in the Supervisor's Office, while his henchman often stay in the Break Room and The Entrance. Military Training Ground - An old training ground originally used for housing The Underground's military. 22nd Street Apartments - Apartment building which Paz and Terrane live in. Sewer-The old sewer network now makes up the HQ of the dangerous criminal Scourge, with most of the entrances being guarded by armed men, and those that are not have security cameras. Regular patrols move through the sewers, and Scourge spends all of his free time down there. (Locations Available on request) Characters Villains Slade - Originally one of The Underground's many heroes, Slade was unmasked by a group of thugs and dragged deeper into The Hole. This was 7 years ago, when The Hole was just a hangout for small-time criminals. After The Hole was transformed into a prison city, reports emerged of a crazed man with a white stripe in his hair returning from a raging fire, and taking charge of a small gang. Slade now has several burn scars on his body, but these scars are mostly covered by his outfit. His face is now covered in makeup, giving him the disturbing appearance of a clown with a burn scar on his left cheek. The Panic Twins - Originally just another criminal living in The Hole, after having a run in with Slade, she became infatuated with him. Tracking Slade down to his weapons factory, she was eventually brought to Slade by his guards, where she requested to be his sidekick. After realizing how Fear's shapeshifting could be useful, Slade accepted her offer, and is still unaware that she is in love with him. Fear wears a black gothic dress and white makeup to make herself look extremely pale. While she is still quite loyal to Slade, she is unsure of telling him about her feelings. Scourge - One of the 'newer' people to enter the struggle for The Hole, Scourge does not have many followers, though those he has are well equipped and are tough fighters. He was first noticed when reports of a large, muscular man wearing a strange mask with a gang of armed gunmen following him came in after they hit a black market area, taking anything of value. Scourge has now regularly started recruiting people to his cause, promising them wealth and power. Little do any of his newly recruited followers know, he plans to blow up The Hole. Joseph (The Dark Avenger) - Imprisoned for his crimes against Monsters, experimenting and exterminating all kinds of monsters within his home. He was thrown to the Hole, ever since then all kinds of criminals and villains feared his name and title as "The Mad Puppetter" but he names himself as "The Dark Avenger" atoning his sins by eating every villain in the prison. Lily (The Shadow Mistress) - Imprisoned along with Joseph due to the crimes of eating and stealing souls from other male monsters. When she was thrown down the Hole, she became lonely and brought to herself a little bit of a lust to kill. Ever since then, when one man is alone, surrounded by the shadows, she strikes and slaughters him with her claws. Zabetar Sayar - Zabetar was one of the few people Phillip managed to capture and control. He was given a large dose of two very specific serums; One to boost physical moving speed, and another to boost reaction times. Essentially making everything seem slow motion to him. After he was injected, Phillip promptly moved on to the next step, forcing Zabetar to lift out horrifying scene after horrifying scene, every moment of trauma flashing to him, reliving it all, within the span of 5 minutes. And, this promptly broke his mind, leaving him subservient to Phillip. And now, while still obedient, when not in Phillip's presence, despite the mind-breaking trauma he went through, he's still a rather cocky, smart-ass character. Which is, by and far, his biggest real weakness. He is referred to buy anyone but Phillip, himself, and Worcestershire "Blink." Heroes Bryson - Bryson was, in general, a normal man... Man-monster hybrid that is. However, he wasn't exactly completely normal. In his life, he had decided to invest large sums of money into stock markets, and, after several years, he had enough money to start a completely new business. Which was a complete success, being a technological advancing company. As such, he had access to just about anything. And, upon the increase of the crime in the streets, he put that access to use. He made modifications to his blade, his body; Made light yet durable body armor, and several other inventions, made for one specific purpose; Crime fighting. Granted, with this came an incredible dam to his business, but, in his eyes, it was worth it, to help the Underground, taking down criminals, crime rings; Even a few rouge heroes. However, through this, he had the one principal that no one needed to die. And he is now on his way to the Hole; to make sure these people that have been put away are under wraps. Bryson now takes up the mantle once more as Bladed Justice. Thera -Thera was an experiment of Phillip; being an attempt to make sentient life out of the earth. It worked, to an extent. Instead of having the connection to the earth, which was Phillip's intentions, she had an intense connection to plant life; What she calls the "Green." She has such an intense connection, that she can use this, and manipulate it to such an extent, that she has nearly infinite control over any plant-life in a mile radius. However, when Phillip made her, in an attempt to try and turn her into a villain, Thera realized exactly what he was doing. Not the capturing and essential brainwashing of people; but rather, the chemicals he used. They were predominantly made of, or harming, plant life. As such, she quickly escaped, somehow from right under just about everyone's noses. And, was instrumental in leading people towards his hideout, to have him captured, and imprisoned. And, while most plant her with the hero portrayal, in reality, the thing she is most concerned with is keeping "The Green" alive, and won't hesitate to kill anyone to do so. She, along with many others who refer to her as a hero, now call her "Green Detruction." Terrane -Terrane is another experiment made by Phillip, this time much more successful than Thera, nearly fully Earth. Yet, despite this, he still couldn't keep her under control. Terrane heard, from another, mysterious person, what exactly her "father" had done; How much evil he had brought into the world. And she realized that, if szhe didn't run, she'd become this exact same breed of evil. So, she fled off with the figure, who led her far away. After wandering the Hole for a long time, having, at some point, lost the figure who saved her, she met up with a child named Paz. While this wouldn't be all that special, after a while of being together, and Terrane starting to slowly form feelings for Paz, they suddenly, without any warning, formed one being, from two. They "fused." They don't know how or why this happens, but they just... Went with it. And, once in this form, they're known as "Earthquake."